La pequeña Isabella
by A. Hans
Summary: Una parte de chocolate, una parte de pastel, una parte de tú vida combinado con una parte de la historia de mi vida que quiero hacer escuchar a mi lectora favorita… mi hija.


Regreso con un nuevo shot cortito ñ.ñ espero les guste, lo hice con mucho cariño...

_**D**_isclaimers: _**N**_ingún personaje de Meyer es de mi aututoria, yo solo juego con ellos a la hora del té, ok no xD Solo la historia es completamente mía ñ.ñ

_**S**_umary: _**U**_na parte de chocolate, una parte de pastel, una parte de tú vida combinado con una parte de la historia de mi vida que quiero hacer escuchar a mi lectora favorita… mi hija.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**~'~**

**_L_a pequeña Isabella**

_**E**_l mejor legado de un padre a sus hijos es un poco de su tiempo cada día.

_**O**_. A. Battista.

_**C**_anción recomendada: _**T**_he memory – _**M**_ayday Parade.

**~'~**

—_**V**_en aquí mi manzanita hermosa—Le llamó su madre a la pequeña Nessie, la niña de cabellos cobrizos alzó la vista con emoción sabía que a esta hora, era el tiempo de ir a la cama para soñar con los angelitos, pero eso no era lo que le emocionaba a la pequeña Nessie. Era sino el cuentito del día.

Siempre lo esperaba durante el día con gran felicidad, no le importaba que después de eso tuviera que ir a su camita que ella fácilmente relacionaba con algodón y suaves nubes. La pequeña Nessie sonrió y se levantó de donde estaba en la alfombra y corrió hacía los brazos de su madre que la miraba con ternura y demasiado amor. La madre le devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que se inclinaba en su silla mecedora, estirando sus brazos para tomar en brazos a la juguetona Nessie.

—¡Mami! ¡Mami! —Nessie esbozó una sonrisa tan enorme que sin querer una risotada se le escapó.

La mamá la atrapó en sus brazos, ya que la pequeña dio un gran salto que la madre no previo. La tomó en sus brazos y la sentó en su regazo.

—Eres una diablilla mi pequeña manzanita—Le regañó tiernamente su madre. Nessie soltó una pequeña risilla escondiéndose debajo de los cabellos de su madre que ya la empezaba a mecer en la silla y acariciaba lentamente su cobriza cabellera.

—Perdona mami ¿Cómo se llama el cuento de hoy? —Preguntó Nessie mirando a su madre por entre sus rizadas y largas pestañas.

—Se llama…—Su madre dudó al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa, dejando ver sus hermosos dientes perlados—Se llama qué después de esté cuento debes irte a lavar los dientes y ponerte tu pijama jovencita—Le recordó su madre como todas las noches.

—Sí señora. No quiero que me salgan gusanitos por entre las hendijas de mis dientes—Contestó con cara de asco y susto la pequeña Nessie.

—Así es mi pequeña manzanita. No se te debe olvidar lavarlos todas las noches—Nessie asintió tapando su boca con sus pequeñas manitas—Bueno ¿Lista para el cuentito de hoy? —Inquirió su madre con voz suave y dulce.

—Sipi mami ¿Cómo se llama el cuentito? —Volvió a preguntar Nessie un poco ansiosa.

—Se llama _"La pequeña Isabella"_ —Contestó su madre. Nessie dejó su boquita en forma de 'o' al tiempo que se dejaba caer en los brazos de su madre que la abrazaban con amor y con cuidado.

La madre al ver que la pequeña Nessie se quedaba en silencio, se decidió a relatar el cuento que le había preparado como todas las noches. Uno diferente para que la hermosa princesa de la casa no se aburriera.

—La historia comienza así… presta mucha atención mi niña hermosa—Le indicó la madre a Nessie que ya estaba con sus ojitos cerrados, listos para imaginar su cuento diario.

—"_Hace mucho tiempo existía una familia adinerada, de abogados, pero su hijo el menor de ellos, era la oveja negra de ellos. Seguía todo lo contrario, él había decidido llevar una carrera distinta a la que su familia había escogido seguir por el resto de sus vidas. Ser cirujano, esa era su carrera de ensueño. Pero en su camino hacía su meta, la joven oveja o mejor dicho león salvaje se topó a un angelito, ése angelito era la pequeña Isabella._

_Al principio los dos no se caían muy bien que digamos, pero el tiempo pasó y una hermosa y fuerte relación se creó entre los dos, el tiempo había cosechado buenos recuerdos entre los dos, claro sin olvidar los malos recuerdos. Pero los dos eran muy felices a pesar de los problemas. Un día el joven león que todos le llamaban el señor Masen, porque él era muy recto y serio. Sus palabras eran autoritarias y si él daba una orden, así debía cumplirse._

_Ése día, el señor Masen pidió la mano de la pequeña Isabella en matrimonio. Estaban muy jóvenes para contraer nupcias, pero eso no le importo al señor Masen, quería que la pequeña Isabella fuera suya hasta el fin de sus días. _

_Los jóvenes tórtolos se casaron un 16 de abril, una ceremonia muy intima, algo familiar, ése día los dos juraron estar juntos hasta que la muerte los separe, estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Ése día fue el día más feliz de nuestra pequeña Isabella, porque aparte de estar recién casada con el señor Masen, ella esperaba un pequeño regalo divino. _

_Una hermosa bebita, que pronto sería nombrada Rennesme…"_—La pequeña Nessie dio un ligero saltó en el regazo de su madre. Lo cual provocó que esta dejara de relatar el cuento de esta noche.

—¿La bebita se llama como yo mami? —Preguntó la pequeña Nessie. Su madre asintió con una sonrisota.

—Sí mi niña, se llama así como tú mi pequeña Nessie—Le contestó su madre al tiempo que cepillaba con sus dedos los cabellos de la pequeña—Pero bueno, sigo contando ¡Shhh! Escucha atenta mi pequeña…

"_Los jóvenes tórtolos fueron a su luna de miel, fue en la playa, ahí disfrutaron al máximo, la pequeña Isabella era como una niña de cinco añitos, jugaba con la arena y se metía al mar a jugar y el señor Masen le seguía, él solo quería verla feliz, a pesar que algunas veces metiera las patas. Al regresar de la luna de miel, la casa en la que vivirían todavía no estaba lista para que los dos la habitaran. _

_Entonces por mientras se tenían que quedar en la de sus padres, que bien los recibieron. Pero la pequeña Isabella empezó a notar que el señor Masen casi no pasaba en casa, eran pocas veces. Una vez se pelearon, como muchas otras veces. Ése día los jóvenes estaban en plena acera, en donde las calles estaban abarrotadas de personas y trafico. _

_El joven Masen le había estado gritando a la pequeña Isabella reclamando que esa criatura que en su vientre cargaba no era de él, y que así como la criatura ella era una arribista. Inclusive hasta una cachetada le dio. La pequeña Isabella no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, y sin pensar empezó a correr sin rumbo hacía la calle. El joven Masen la siguió al ver hacía donde se dirigía._

_La pequeña Isabella por no mirar bien a sus alrededores, no se dio cuenta que un auto venía a toda velocidad hacía ella. El auto la impactó, logrando que la pequeña Isabella cayera al suelo muy herida. El señor Masen fue a socorrerla, llamando a una ambulancia para que la llevaran a urgencias al hospital…" _

—Mami no me esta agradando mucho el señor Masen suena muy gruñón—La pequeña Nessie una vez más había interrumpido a su madre que seguía relatando con detalle el cuentito que extrañamente resultaba un poco trágico.

—Lo sé mi manzanita, pero verás que esté cuento tendrá un hermoso final…—Comentó su madre que tenía su voz suave y tierna sin embargo el relato la perturbaba pero igual se mantenía firme.

—De acuerdo mami, te creo…—Nessie miró a su madre que le devolvió la mirada un poco incrédula y ambas esbozaron una sonrisa. Su madre negó con vehemencia, se aclaró la garganta para prepararse para seguir.

—"_La pequeña Isabella fue internada muy grave en el hospital, los doctores solo informaban terribles noticias al pobre señor Masen, pero esto era un susto que le darían la lección de la vida, para no ser de nuevo tan grosero con su angelito, que bien había llegado a su vida para hacer grandes y bellos cambios. Enseñándole que no todo en la vida es sobre dinero, sino sobre ser feliz._

_Porque el señor Masen antes era de esos pequeños niños que se creía 'tocado por Dios' pero la pequeña Isabella cuando entró en su vida lo hizo cambiar. Lo hizo disfrutar de la vida, vivir momentos que con dinero nadie se los podía dar. El señor Masen entró en un fuerte bloqueó, no sabía en realidad que hacer si su pequeña Isabella dejaba esté mundo, él ya no tendría las ganas suficientes de seguir viviendo también. _

_Lamentaba terriblemente haber dicho tan terribles palabras, palabras que eran tan hirientes como esas lesiones que en el cuerpo de la pequeña Isabella rápidamente se habían marcado…"_—La madre de Nessie tuvo que parar porque escuchó un pequeño sollozo que provenía de sus brazos.

Cuando bajó la mirada notó que la pequeña Nessie, su hermosa manzanita estaba llorando con los ojos cerrados, y en sus labios, seña perfecta de los labios de su padre, formaban un enorme puchero. La madre acarició las húmedas mejillas de Nessie, removiendo así las brillantes gotitas que lentamente deslizaban por ellas.

—No llores mi niña hermosa—Le pidió su madre con el corazón encogido, odiaba terriblemente verla llorar.

—Pero mami, la pequeña Isabella esta herida y el señor tonto después de su error no quiere que le pase nada. No es justo mami. Odio al gruñón—La pequeña Nessie se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que dejaba sus ojos abiertos. Frunció el ceño, justo como su padre lo hacía cuando algo le irritaba.

—¡Ay mi niña! —Suspiró su madre—No digas que lo odias, todos cometemos errores, el talvez uno muy grave, pero veras que lo compensará. Ya veras mi manzanita…ya casi termina este cuentito—Le explicó brevemente su madre a la pequeña Nessie.

—Ok mami, espero que el señor tonto tenga una buena disculpa, sino no sigas contando mami—La pequeña Nessie se cruzó de brazos y miró a su madre un poco inconforme. Pero guardó silencio para que su madre prosiguiera con su trágico cuentito.

—Verás que si princesa… bueno continuó… _"El señor Masen pidió ayuda a quiénes fuera, sus padres lo habían dejado solo en esta triste batalla de no perder a su amor de la vida. Era su pequeño castigo por ser tan cabezota, porque todos sabían que esto no hubiera sucedido si él no hubiera dicho tal estupidez. Nadie quiso ayudar a su causa, todos lo habían dejado solo. _

_Y no ayudaba en nada que los doctores solo le informaran que la pequeña Isabella no sobreviviría de esté día. El señor Masen estaba perdiendo la razón. El pobre entró a la habitación en donde su angelito se encontraba postrada en una cama, sin vida, porque había quedado en coma por el severo golpe que en su cabeza había recibido. _

_Se sentó a su lado tomando su frágil mano entre las de él, que la acunaron con temor a lastimarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Su error le estaba costando caro. Las lágrimas bajaron de su rostro, como gotas de rocío resbalando de las hojas secas en primavera. Su alma se estaba marchitando así como su amor lo hacía. _

_Solo, en compañía de la nada y el lento palpitar de su amor, cerró los ojos pidiendo un mísero deseo, que ni siquiera era para él, ya él tenía todo lo que era posible en la vida con tan solo chasquear sus dedos. Pero claro ése dinero que tanto lo rodeaba no le podía devolver la vida a su amada, ni siquiera aunque lo diera todo y así quedará en la calle. Bueno quedaría en la calle pero feliz; esa sería la diferencia de oro. _

_Talvez no era tanto un deseo lo que pedía sino que le rogaba a papá Dios que le diera una oportunidad, todos tienen aunque sea tres oportunidades, por su mala suerte ya había utilizado todas las dos oportunidades hábiles, solo le quedaba una y no pensaba desaprovecharla. Daría hasta su corazón por que ella viviera, respirara, sus ojos se abrieran y vieran la nueva mañana que ante ellos se presentaba. _

_Deseo con vehemencia, rogó como nunca antes lo había hecho…inclusive se inclinó y besó la frente de su amada, que su piel amagada ya se veía, haciendo notar los moratones que en ellos se repintaban…"_—La madre se tuvo que detener cuando su voz se quebró y su pequeña Nessie se dio cuenta de ello.

—¡Mami! —Exclamó la pequeña—¡Dime que la pequeña Isabella revive! —La pequeña Nessie se puso de pie en el regazo de su madre, que al ver los ojos de su madre se asustó un poco, vio en ellos que se veían aguosos—¿Mami esta todo bien? —La pequeña Nessie dejó su manita en el rostro de su madre que le sonrió maternalmente.

Dejó su mano encima de la pequeña Nessie, que se podía notar como la de ella era más grande.

—Sí, mami esta bien mi pequeña. Ahora siéntate bien que ya viene el hermoso final de este cuentito—Le contestó besando sus manitas y la pequeña Nessie volvió a acomodarse entre los brazos de su madre, mientras dejaba su cuerpo con una ligera tensión, esperando el gran final. Sus ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal. La pequeña estaba apunto de comerse sus uñitas.

—Sigue mami…quiero saber el final, me encantó este cuentito—La pequeña Nessie le animó a su madre que ya se sentía morir con el cuentito, ya estaba a punto de hacerla derramar una lágrima.

—"_La pequeña Isabella demostró un pequeño avance que los doctores jamás creyeron que hiciera, si ya la hacían pasar por una muerte más. Al parecer papá Dios había escuchado las desesperadas plegarias que el señor Masen le daba…"_—La madre de la pequeña Nessie se vio interrumpida cuando una figura masculina se dio a ver en la entrada de su humilde pero acogedora morada.

—Y la reina de mi vida, volvió a nacer ése martes por la tarde…—Finalizó ése misterioso hombre que al salir de la sombra en la que se escondía, las dos, la madre e inclusive la pequeña Nessie sonrieron ampliamente.

—¡Papi, papi, papi! —La pequeña Nessie se bajó como resorte del regazo de su madre para ir a los brazos abiertos de su padre.

Dio un enorme saltó como si fuera un conejillo, uno muy alegre y juguetón. Su padre la atajó en sus brazos soltando una carcajada, por poco y no la atrapa si no corre a tiempo para tomarla en brazos y alzarla en el aire y darle vueltas. La pequeña Nessie soltó largas risotadas para después dejar sus bracitos como argollas pegados al cuello de su padre.

—Mi hermosa niña…—Suspiró su padre abrazándola fuertemente—Te amo mi manzanita—Su padre besó su cabellera cobriza que de rizos era plagada.

—Bienvenido de vuelta a casa amor—Le recibió su esposa con un beso en los labios. La pequeña Nessie se cubrió su rostro con sus manitas. Algo de ver a sus padres darse un pequeño beso le ponía incomoda.

—¡Eww mami, papi! —Se quejó la pequeña Nessie.

—No digas eso pequeña diablilla cuando crezcas no lo encontraras 'eww'—Comentó su padre con una sonrisa y ganándose un suave manotazo de parte de su madre—¡Au! Amor… solo bromeaba—Los ojos de él se quedaron clavados en el mar avellanado de ella. Un color verde misterioso era el color que predominaba en los de él.

Café y verde, que maravillosa combinación.

—¡Qué bromitas señor Cullen! —Le regañó ella—Pero bueno, esta jovencita debe ir a lavarse los dientes y una pijama limpiecita le espera en su pieza—Miró fijamente a la pequeña Nessie, que prontamente su padre la dejó en el suelo.

—Tiempo de ir a la cama mi hermosa manzanita—Le dijo su padre dándole unas palmadas en su retaguardia y la pequeña Nessie rió corriendo hacía el baño.

Sus padres le siguieron para cuidar de que nada le pasara. Ambos entrelazaron sus manos y caminaron calmadamente detrás de ella. Vigilaron que sus dientes bien lavados quedaran. Fueron a su habitación y esperaron a que se colocará su pijama de puntitos de colores.

La pequeña se acomodó en su camita al tiempo que sus padres le acomodaban sus cobijas. Ambos se devolvieron para apagar la luz pero la dulce voz de su pequeña terremoto los detuvo en seco.

—Papi ¿Cómo sabías el final del cuentito que mami me contaba? —Inquirió en su camita la pequeña Nessie que miró a sus padres con una sonrisa anhelante.

—Es un secreto mi pequeña—Su padre le guiñó un ojo esbozando una sonrisa pequeña. Debajo de su brazo le daba abrigo a su hermosa esposa. La dueña de su corazón y de las horas de sus días…con la que quería llegar a viejito.

—¡Pero quiero saber! —Reclamó con un puchero.

—Mañana será mi manzanita, mañana que tenemos un largo y hermoso día juntos todos—Le aseguró su padre.

—Mañana es domingo mi vida. Es día de descanso y para compartir en familia—Complementó su madre la respuesta de su padre.

Sus padres se acercaron a la pequeña Nessie y ambos se inclinaron para dejar en cada mejilla de la pequeña un sonoro beso, lo cual provocó que soltara una tímida risilla, colorando sus mejillas.

—Buenas noches mami y papi…—Ambos se quedaron inclinados esperando el beso de buenas noches que la pequeña Nessie les daba a ambos—Y buenas noches a la nueva integrante de la familia—Abrazó a su madre por la cintura y dio un besito por encima de la tela, en donde su vientre se encontraba.

—Buenas noches pequeña—Sus padres se acercaron a la salida, apagando la luz de su cuarto.

La pequeña Nessie se dio media vuelta y se acomodó entre sus cobijas que le ofrecían un rico calorcito para pasar la noche sin fríos. Sus padres se abrazaron mirando como su pequeña manzanita daba sus últimos suspiros a la noche y se preparaba lentamente para descansar en los brazos de Morfeo.

—Las amo a las tres…mis tres razones para vivir un día más—Murmuró el señor poseedor de los ojos verdes, verdes misterioso, único y cálido, protector de muchas experiencias, padre y esposo de la pequeña Isabella.

—Te amamos más mi señor Cullen…—Respondió ella besando su mejilla cálida y suave.

—_Yo más mi pequeña Isabella…_

**Fin. **

* * *

Chicas espero les haya gustado este pequeño shot :3 de ante mano muchísimas gracias a las que lo pongan en fav. o dejen una huellita en este pequeño shot (:

Sin más que decir me despido chicas. Muchísimas gracias por pasar a leer (^-^)

**Mrs. Mancillas©**


End file.
